Life as Mutant
by bug349
Summary: A malfution in the transport machine to the Fake Twilight Town leads Roxas to the X-mens world. Adobted/co-writing with Magaman Zero
1. Missed caculation

Declaimer: i dont own anything im just writing it and 2 those of you reading my other fic i have not abandened it get that out of your mind

* * *

A screen pans out on some computers thats on a wall smoking and sparking, with three people in front of it. A man in a black robe with red and yellow designs, a red cloak, a belt with three pouches and red bandages on his face, stood infront of and to the right of the computers. On the left side was another cloaked person but unlike the first man is wearing and Organiztion XIII cloak and consilling his face with the hood. The third person was a blond girl with blue eyes and was wearing a short white dress and sandles who was on the other side of the room. The bandaged face man is staring at the computer with what looks like surpise and anger. The girl was watching the hooded figure who's expession is unknown.  
"What happened Riku?" the bandaged faced man asks as he looks at the complitly cloaked person.  
Riku, who has his arms crossed, looks at the computer before looking at man who just addressed him.  
"Not sure, DiZ... It looks like the machine just went nuts," he dead pins knowing full well he wasnt talking about the computer.  
"I dont need you telling me things I already know. What I do want to know is... where is Roxas?" Diz states angerly.  
Riku just shrugs as he moves away from the smoking and sparking machine that looked like it could still explode.  
"Namine do you know where he is," DiZ asks turning to the blond girl, who's still watching Riku.  
"No..." she answers shaking her head,"He's not in the fake Twilight town, and I can't get a lock on him."  
DiZ was too upset to notice her smiling at Riku as he storms out of the room leaving Riku and Namine in the hidden room.

* * *

The sceene changes to Bayview. We see a mansion surronded by forest and a road that leads to it. A ruff looking man with black hair, wearing a white top with a black lather jacket over it, blue jeans, black boots, and is sporting dog tags around his neck, is seen walking about the grounds and sniffing the air.  
"Now were did those little..." the man stops what he's doing as an unknown scent enters hes nostrals covoring the first scent he was tracking. "Grrrrrrr, I look for them later."  
The man follows the new scent; "If they turn out to be hostal I'm sending my claws up their ..." he's ranting was cut short as he came to the sorce of the unknow smell. "What the? It's...a kid."  
Laying under a tree was a boy with blond spikey hair that swarled to the kids right, he has on a black zipped-up shirt with a white short sleaved jaket with a checker patteren going around the shoulders and chest area and a red collar line, a black with cream bottom pants and black shoes with red and silver accentes. The man stares at the kid as he begains to stir.  
The kid looks around and notices the man standing infront of him,"W-Who are you? Where am I?"  
"My names Logan, and your in Bayview, got it bub?" the man asks. When the kid nods he continues, "So whats your name kid?"  
The kid takes another look at his surrounding before answering, "My name is Roxas."  
Logan helps Roxas up, "So, do you know how you got here kid?"  
"Not really, I dont really remember anything," Roxas says with a shrug.  
Logan looks at the boy thoughtfully, "Well then I guess you should stay with us."  
"Us?" Roxas questions as he watches Logans retreating form.  
Logan stops and turns to Roxas, "That's right, this is an Instatute, you coming?"  
Roxas wasn't sure what an Instatue was but he wasn't going to turn down an offer of a place to stay, "Sure!"  
And with that he raced over to Logan as they walked to what would became his new home.


	2. New Roommate

Ok so i dont own anything again i **havent** abonded my other fic im just having problems starting the chapter even though ive alread done the middle and end

* * *

We see Logan and Roxas enter the mansion Logan was walking infront of not to long ago; Roxas is making notes about the place as they go down the hall. The sceene then pansout from a desk as we see Logan and Roxas infront of it with a bold man wearing a white shirt from what we can see of him behind it.  
"Ah, Logan and who is this?" the man asks as he rolls his wheel chair from behind the desk showing his black dress pants and black shoes.  
"His names Roxas," Logan answers for him leaning on a wall.  
"Huh..." Roxas wasn't paying to much attion, as a memory come to him: a skeleton walking with someone in a wheel chair talking about Halloween.  
"He says he doesn' know how he got here," Logan continues.  
Roxas shakes the memory away as he looks at the man in the wheel chair.  
"I see," the man in the wheel chair says. "Well, Roxas, my name is Charles Xavier, you may call me Professor X if you like. You are welcomed to stay with us for as long as you need."  
"Thanks, Professor" Roxas says with a small smile.  
Xavire gives a smile as well, "Logan will show you to your room then. I think Kurt would injoy a new roommate."  
Roxas noods as he looks back at Logan.  
"Alright kid follow me," Logan grunts as he gets off the wall and starts to walk out the door.  
"Thanks again," Roxas calls as he waves to Xavire before following Logan out the door.  
"We'll take you the mall later to get more cloths," Logan says as they head for the room.  
"Mall?" Roxas asks as he again takes notes of his surroundings.  
"You ever been to a mall, kid?" Logan wonders as he turns to one of the dorms halls.  
Roxas shakes his head no.  
"HAHA, I'll let it be a surpise for ya then," Logan exclames as he stops at the next door.  
Roxas stops a few feet away from him as he watches Logan try to open what should have been automatic doors and fail.  
"KURT," Logan yells getting fustarated with the fact he couldn't open the door for a fifth time.  
In a puff of blue smoke, a blue being puffes into existice at the same time Logan's claws come out to destroy the door. Roxas just stands there watching.  
"Ahhhh!" Kurt screams, as he is almost cut by Logan, and transports behind him, "Don't scare me like zat!"  
"What's wrong with your door?" Logan asks bluntly.  
Kurt just shrugs as he walks over and tries to enter the nomal way. When nothing happens he turns to Logan.  
"It lookz like itz not working?" Kurt states, in Roxas' opption, the most obvious answer.  
Logan growls as he mutters about getting it fixed before remembering Roxas.  
"Hay, kid? You alright," Logan asks when he sees Roxas staring at them.  
Kurt looks next to him and he's eyes widened as he sees Roxas standing beside him.  
"So your my new room mate?" Roxas questions calmly.  
Kurt taking by surpised, since most people and mutents are surpised by his appearence when they first meet his true form; Roxas on the other hand looked intrested in him and looks at Logan who nods.  
"Um... yah," Kurt says unsurntly.  
"Ok then, want to telport me into the room so I can see it?" Roxas asks as a small smile forms across his face. "Sure," Kurt answers with a big smile. "I'll give you a tour o' the mansion as well."  
"Alright," Roxas says noding his head.  
"Just make sure he's in the van in an hour so we can shop for new clothes," Logan calls out to Kurt.  
"Sure, no problem," Kurt replies after instructing Roxas to hold on to him and telports out of the hall.


	3. Trouble at the Mall

Declaimer i dont own anything except my OC yuko

* * *

We pan into the a kitchen with a girl cooking something in the macrowave. She is wearing a black tank that showes her middriff with a green seethough longsleave shirt over it that has a studed high collar and a studed wrist; a midthigh back skirt, black laggings, black boots and black gloves finish off the outfit. Taking out the bowl from the macrowave she startes walking out the door. Kurt, who was just finishing the tour with Roxas by teleaporting him to the kitchen door, wasn't expecet Rogue and had teloported right infront of her. "What the hell do you think your doing!" the girl yelles after walking into them with the contents of the bowl splashing all over her. "Oh.. Rogue... I was just..." he didn't get to say anymore as the girl had taken notice of Roxas.  
"Who's that?" Rogue asks.  
"He's new, he just got here this moring," Kurt explained, "I was showing him around."  
"Yeah, thats fine an' all but you still owe me lunch," Rogue snaps.  
"I don't want to sound rode," Roxas says with little emotion, "but Kurt still has to take me to the van."  
"Were' you going?" Rogue asks.  
"Um... the mall," Roxas says unsurently.  
"Count me in," Rogue answers before turning to Kurt, "Your buyin' me lunch."  
Kurt sighs as they both take a hold of him as he transports them to the van.

* * *

(30 mins later in the Mall)  
We go to a long veiw of a the inter of the building were we see Rogue and Kurt eating at a food court with Logan smoking in a smoking area; we see Roxas through a entry way to a clothing store. Panning in to Roxas as he looks through a rack of clothes we see a midback black haired girl with green eyes rushing by wearing a red top with a black jacket and pants and some boots with buckles on it. As she looks back to her chaser she runs into Roxas. A "Umf" and a growl can be heard as one of them falls to the ground, the other stabling themselfs with the rack. A few seconds later two sets of footprints are heard and the girl tries to get up to start running again but doesn't make it as the pursuer finds her.  
"Wait up! " came the voice of a cream colored girl with long silver blond hair, blue eyes and is wearing a long sleaved v-collared black dress that had fabric covering her hands when down, with the bottom touching the ground hinding her feet; she had a pair of blue tented black sunglass on her head.  
"Well that was fun!" exclames another girl behind the second, she had fair skin, green eyes, short hot pink hair and was wearing a purple sleeveless top that showed the middriff with purple pants and shoes. She was holding a device in her hands witch she checkes before speaking again. "It looks like we lost them..." she looks at it again, "or not"  
Roxas who was leaving the rack to let them talk was pushed into the girls by a hidden soilder.  
"I found X-23..." was the last thing he hears the soldier say before his commuition device is destroyed by data waves. The man didn't even know what happened as he was quickly relived of his wepan by the black haird girls claws and incased in a block of ice from the neck down by the blond.  
"Good work Yuko, Tecna," X-23 tells the blond and pink haired girls. "Now we need to..."  
"Leave?" came a gruff voice behind them. Roxas turns around to see Logan, Kurt and Rogue standing behind them.  
"Oh is this the man your cloned from?" the pink haired girl asks X-23 as they stop.  
"Tecna! Be more sensitive," the blond/Yuko replies.  
At the metion of the word clone Roxas has a flashback of a black haired girl with blue eyes but he couldn't firgure out who she was. He was taking out of his thoughts as Logan starts to talk again.  
"What's going on here?" he growls as more soldiers surround them.  
They all got in a fighting stance excluding Roxas who instead watches.  
"Get out of the way, boy!" one of the soldiers camand Roxas.  
"Why?" he questiones looking at the scene again.  
"Don't you relize your with Mutants?" another of them asks.  
The next question has everyone in hearing range freeze, "Mutants? What are Mutants?"


	4. The Trouble grows 2

Declimer I dont own anything

Heres the remake i hope you enjoy, as you can see i deleted the orginal, I want to geve a speacal thanks to my 2 friends who helped me. I would also like to thank DarkDarsi for talking with me about what was wrong with it. and sorry it took so long to get it up

* * *

(At the mall in the clothing store)  
Roxas watches as everyone in hearing range of his qustion stops and stares at him. When no one answers his question he becames impatient.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT... IT WAS A QUSTION," Roxas yells at them.  
When no one stops staring at him, he loses all patients and punches the guard that asked him to leave, making him stager back. This, just like the question, got insteant results. The soliders start aming their guns at him as they became hostle.  
"So your with the mutants then," one of the soliders replies.  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A MUTANT IS," Roxas yells out again.  
"Were Mutants," X-23 answers.  
Roxas looks behind him.  
"Well four of us anyway," she states, pointing at Logan, Rouge, Kurt and herself. "Tecna's a fairy and Yuko is a witch," she ponts to them as she says their name.  
"Alright thats enough talking," the solider Roxas hit says, as they aim their guns at him and the X-Men standing behind him.  
The soliders fire their guns but surpisingly nothing hits; a bunch of white figures appear standing in the way of the bullets.  
"Where the hell did they came from?" Rouge asks.  
Kurt has his mouth open in wonder as Tecna and Yuko looked at them with fascination.  
Logan and X-23 just look confused.  
Roxas turns around to look at the creatures as one sends a meassage into his mind 'My leige!'  
He continues to look at them. 'What?!' Roxas says in his head as he watches a man with red sunglass and a sword destroy the guns.  
"Man the surfice is fun," the man with the red sunglass says, before seeing Rouge, Tecna, Yuko and X-23. "And the ladies up here aren't bad ether."  
X-23 brings out her four hand claws at this, "I dare you to say that again."  
The man just holds up his hands in surender. While they agrue Roxas figures out that he can communacate with the white figures.  
'We've come for you my linge!' one of them replies to his earler question. "This is getting really weird," Roxas states as he watches the soliders get out their back up guns.  
"Every one freeze... that includes you Kamina!" one of the soliders annonces, as they aim their guns.  
No one seems to pay the soliders any attention as they were all yelling at Kamina. Roxas looks on as he sees the soliders ready to fire.  
'Uh, this is going to turn out really badly!' Roxas thinks almost panicked.  
As soon as they fire the white figures create a barrier around them. The sound of the guns get the attention of the others.  
"Were'd the barrier came from," asks Rouge looking at the big black and white X barrier.  
"It doesn't matter right now...its time to go," Logan growls.  
"I agree with Logan," Kurt answers.  
Logan and Rouge gether near Kurt.  
"You going with them?" X-23 asks looking at Roxas.  
"Sure," is the only answer they get as Roxas walks over to Kurt.  
"I'm coming with you then," X-23 says following Roxas.  
"See you later then, Laura!" Yuko all but yells, leaving through a portal Tecna made.  
Kurt then telaports the three other mutants and Roxas back to the van which drives off.  
(Back in the mall)  
Kamina and the soliders watch the barrier and the creatures desapper.  
As the barrier disolves the soliders start shooting though it, only to see Kamina jump above and back cutting though the shops wall and makes his excape.


	5. AN

sorry everyone but updates are coming i lost the use of my mouse and im using someone eles computer to type this up im really sorry everyone im working on the updates of computer right now but the stories well be updated


End file.
